The invention relates to nickel-rich alloys having hardness and wear resistance properties suitable for use in engine parts such as valve seat inserts.
Engine operating conditions in internal combustion engines such as diesel engines are placing ever increasing demands on materials used for valve seat inserts. As a result, there is a need for improved valve seat insert materials.